Never Go Back
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: Kate is home home alson with her son and Daughter.her son starts 2 ask questions about 815, what happens when she gets a phone call from her old friends and and unwelcome visit from an old enemy who sends her back in time?R&R- I suck at summaries srry
1. Old Frineds, new enemies

**Can't Take it Back**

She was truly terrified for him. He was getting on a plane. Oh, how much she hated planes. 

"I'm going to miss you, Kathy Ann," He said kissing her cheek. 

"Why do you insist on calling me that? How about Kate, or even Katie, at this point I wouldn't mind Katharine or Katharine Ann, but not Kathy Ann." She complained in his ear.

"Fine. I'm going to miss you babe." She smirked at him as he gave their Daughter a kiss on the cheek and their Son a kiss on the head. 

"Bye, Bye Daddy." James said quietly.

"Bye son, I promise I'll be home bye Christmas." 

The sleeping baby in her arms aroused and waved at her father smiling her toothless smile. "Bye Claire honey." And then he left quietly closing the door behind.

Kate put her three month old daughter Claire Juliet Callis to bed and went down stairs to watch TV with her son. _Not Kevin's son, my son, but not Kevin's... _his_ son, the man I left behind._

She sat next to the nine year old James Sawyer Jack Callis and cuddled with him. "What are you watching honey?" 

Her son looked up at her. "A documentary." 

"On what?"

"The plane crash." Kate looked down at her son sighing.

"Why do you want to find out about it hon?" 

"Does it still hurt you when I talk about it mum?"

"No babe that was eight years ago, of course it doesn't."

"Mum I just figured something out."

"What's that?"

"That da- that Kevin Callis is not my real father, and it's either uncle Jack or who ever Sawyer is…"

Kate looked down at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Well you and da-Kevin, married seven years back, and I'm nine years old, and I was conceived while you were still on the island."

"Who taught you that word? Conceived?" 

"Mum that's not the point!" He said raising his voice.

"Hey don't you yell at me mister." Kate said pointing a finger at him.

"Mum please just tell me the truth." He said looking into her eyes. 

She was about to give in and tell the whole story about his real father when the phone rang.

"Hello?" James sighed and sat back down. They were saying the names of the oceanic survivors, the people Kate and Jack and the rest of the oceanic six had said were dead, which was only two people. James Ford, and Claire Littleton. They were telling about Claire and interviewing a few of her relatives first.

"_Kate?" a faint voice said._

"Who is this?" She said the familiar female voice.

"_I got her! You guys I got a hold of Kate! Hear I'll put it on speaker." _

Kate suddenly realized were she knew the voice from, "Juliet?" She said softly.

"_Yeah Kate it's me, and Sawyer and Claire and Aaron and John and...and oh you get the point."_

Kate couldn't believe it. How were they phoning her? "One second, I'm putting you on speaker because I have to sit, just wait." She said sitting on her couch and hitting the "Speaker" button on the phone base. 

"Um, hold on one minute I just have to, one minute." She hesitated looking at her son who had full attention on the TV which was telling about Jack Shepard. "Hey James honey?" She said softly stroking his head.

"What?" he said hoarsely

"Babe, it's bed time, be sure t say goodnight to your sister on the way up."

"Mum, I'm not going to bed until you tell me who my real father is?" He screamed.

"_And finally we have James Ford, a man from Tallahassee who perished on the island that Oceanic flight 825 crashed on." _

For some reason the TV seemed to be blasting as that sentence rushed through her head. 

"He is," she said gesturing toward the TV that held a picture of James Ford.

"James, Ford? My first name is from my Father?" He said looking up at her.

"And your second. Everyone o the island knew him as well…" She stopped and looked at the phone which had a red flashing light on the 'Speaker' button. "Sawyer you there?" she said loudly.

"_Yeah…yeah Freckles I'm here. And I heard the whole thing."_

"James, I am so sorry. It's just, you what were we going to do with a baby right?" Kate smiled when she heard his laugh.

"_Yeah, my last words to you, never did I think they would be the last words…ever." _

"I love you too." Kate said smiling. "All of you and I miss you so much. We are so sorry for leaving you."

"Mummy, who are they?" James asked.

Kate realized that he muted the TV and was sitting right next to her.

"They're oceanic survivors, babe."

"But I thought there was only eight, and that two died including James Ford." He said.

"And you're forgetting Claire, Claire you there?" She said.

"_Yup Kate, right here."_ She said loudly.

"Are you dead?" James asked.

"_Nope, not yet at least but if the radio tower falls then yeah, we're dead." _Sawyer said.

"Using the phone in the radio tower?" Kate sitting back down. "Ouch." She whispered and pulled something hard out from under her. 

"Oh mum, I forgot to tell you the baby monitor died last night, da- Kevin told me to tell you, and I forgot sorry."

"It's okay babe, we can hear Claire cry from the living room. And you can call him daddy, not Kevin." Kate said brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Hold on a minute I'm going to put some batteries in my baby monitor." She said the phone.

She left her son in the living room free to talk to her friends…her family, who she missed so much.

Before Kate could even reach the kitchen the door bell rang, a few times. Then the sound of a crying baby sounded from up stairs. 

She sighed and put the monitor down on the table. "Okay, I have to go fetch my daughter, James can you please answer the door." Kate said into the living room.

Kate went up stairs and picked up the screaming baby, "I know, baby. It's all right." She said kissing her cheek. 

Kate went down stairs to find Jack and James talking in the door way she looked at the base of the phone the red light still flashing. 

"Hey Jack." She said loudly. Then she heard whispers from the speaker. 

"Hey Kate, didn't mean to wake the baby, I...I just saw someone and you really need to know who it was." He said holding his arms out motioning for her to hand him Claire. 

She did and nodded. "James honey go get ready for bed then you can come back down." She said.

Her son nodded "Good night uncle Jack."

"Night James." He said with a smile.

Kate lead Jack into the living room turning off the TV. "Jack there is something I would like you to hear before you start." She said with a smile.

"No, Kate, it's about Kevin, I saw him with-" but he was cut off.

"_Okay I'm lost now, last thing I remember understanding was that Kate has two kids, ones mine and the others a little baby thing and now suddenly Doc bursts into the house, that's right, right?" _

"_Sawyer be quiet Jack and Kate are trying to talk." Claire said laughing._

"_Yeah, James be quiet." _

"_Juliet, the day I listen to you is the day I die." Sawyer said threateningly before all the people on the phone started to laugh. _

Jack sat there mouth wide open squeezing the babies hand, maybe a little too hard because her started to cry. 

"Here, Jack give her to me. Now who did you see Kevin with?" She asked acting like she didn't hear the voices laughing in the background.

"Is that?" Jack started.

"Yeah, Jack, it's them." She aid with a smile. "Now tell, did you see my husband cheating on me or something?" 

The laughing voice of Sawyer stopped immediately. 

"No, he was talking to Ben and Sayid." 

"Why?" She said hugging the baby in her arms.

"All I heard was Ben telling him that-"

"Kate! God dammit! You little liar! Oh this time our marriage will have no lies, why did you tell me that there were over seventy survivors!" 

"Kevin?" Kate started as her husband walked into the room.

"Hello doctor Jack, care to talk my daughter up stairs and leave us alone for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Jack said looking at Kate apologetically. 

When he left Kate braced herself for the worst. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" 

"We didn't tell a soul, we lied to the entire world say that there was only eight survivors.

"You never told a soul?" He asked.

"Never…well actually I told James today."

"Why, him and not me?"

"Well he sort of figured out that he must have bee born on the island. That you aren't this real father."

Kevin looked at her. "Oh." He stepped closer to her and gave her a hug. "Alright. I promise that I won't tell anybody, or at least not until you go back?" 

Kate pulled away from him. "Go back where?"

"To the island, obviously your friends from the island haven't phoned you yet, thank God, but yeah I'm letting Ben take you back."

"To the Island?" She asked shakily.

"Not just back to the island but back to when you were only on the island for three short months, there are some things you have to have to re do, you have to take back. And Katie, my sweet Kathy Ann. I suggest you like you only know the Oceanic six." He smiled and Kate saw the man that she hated so much walk up from behind her husband. 

"Hello Kate, and I know that Juliet and Sawyer and Claire are all on the phone." Ben said smiling.

"Now Kate are ready to take it back, to take it all back?" He said stepping towards her and injecting her with a needle.

Then Kate's world spun out of her eyes and all she could do was listen. 

"Kate!" Kevin cried out.

"_Ben! What have you done!" Juliet screamed._

"_I'll kill you!" Sawyer growled. _

_Claire was crying. _

"Kate no!" Jack screamed. 

And the baby crying too.

"Mummy!" James started to cry as well.

Then nothing, just blackness.

A/n: I know sounds pathetic, but I'm going some where with it promise. Please Read and Review


	2. I love you

**2014-2004**

Jack sat on the beach talking 'calmly' with John who had decided to go back to come back to the beach after the Freighter left with Sayid and Desmond.

John had brought all the people back as well. And it was of course Sawyer who came and interrupted Jack and John's little talk about weather or not Faraday and Charlotte should stay or not. 

"Hey, Doc, you seen Betty Boop around I have a bone to pick with her." He said angrily.

"No Sawyer I think she's still sleeping." He said waving a hand at Kate's tent.

"It's like four in the afternoon," He mumbled as he slowly turned around only to be ran into by Sun. 

"Sorry Sawyer." She said looking at Jack with a terrified look.

"What's wrong Sun?" Jack asked standing up. 

"It's Kate, I was just checking on her, she went to bed early last night around five and hasn't woken up yet. So I checked on her. She wouldn't wake up. So I checked for a pulse…and" She swallowed hard breaking down into a fit of tears.

Jack looked at Sawyer and then darted for Kate's tent. 

Hurley was standing next to it talking to Bernard. When both Jack and Sawyer barged into Kate's tent. 

"Hey dudes, what are you doing?" He asked looking in to see Jack with his head on Kate's chest and Sawyer holding her wrist checking for pulse.

Jack picked her up and carried her out into the sun. He grabbed a bottle of water and poured some in her mouth. 

A crying Sun and a confused Jin came over looking at Jack who had begun to give Kate CPR. 

"Hey man is she alright?" Hurley asked.

"She has no pulse." Jack said sitting Kate's cold stiff body up. "And it's obvious she died quite a few hours ago." Jack cracked and a single tear fell down his face as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. 

"Jack what are you doing?" Juliet asked staring at the small group formed around Kate's tent. 

"She's dead." Sawyer proclaimed and stood up trying to hide the tears building up in the back of his eyes.

"Dead? How?" Juliet asked kneeling beside Jack. 

"It seems like she went to bed and just never woke up." He said.

Juliet took Kate's wrist and squeezed it tight feeling for any bit of blood still running through her body. 

"Jack put on her back." Juliet said as she let go of Kate's pale hand and watched it refill with color.

"Why?" He asked through tears.

"Jack, she hasn't been dead that long we might be able to save her." She said. Jack just shook his head. "Look." Juliet took Kate's wrist again and squeezed it hard and tight watching as the circulation was cut of and Kate's had grew pale then she released it and everyone watched it fill with blood and color. 

Jack dropped Kate on the ground and watched with amazement as Juliet did CPR while pouring water in her limp mouth. Then to everyone's surprise Kate jumped up screaming and gasping. 

Jack grabbed Kate and held her so tight she felt she might burst. "Kate. What happened?" He asked.

"Jack?" She said looking up at him smiling. 

She turned around to see Sawyer sitting next her smiling._ I suggest you act like you only know the Oceanic six _that's what he had said. So she did she pushed up against Jack, "Who are you people?" She asked looking around and then caught sight of Hurley, Sun and Jin. "Hurley, Sun" She said.

"Where are we?" She stood up and backed into her tent. "And where are my children…and…and Kevin. Ben did this to me, he actually sent me back, but then who are all you people?" She looked at the rest of the group, John, Claire who was holding Aaron in her arms, Bernard, Rose, Faraday and Charlotte and a smiling Ben. 

"Kate is you a little delusional." Jack said standing up. 

Kate just shook her head and ran to Ben. "Ben what year is it?" She said grabbing the collar of his shirt.

He smiled bigger and said "Ten years ago." Kate pushed him on the ground. 

"In my living room, what did you inject me with?"

"When?"

"2014, my husband was there, Sawyer, Juliet and Claire were on the phone Jack took my daughter up stairs and then him and my son were in the room when everything went black. Ben what did you do to me?"

"I sent you back." He whispered before laughing like a manic. "And Kate, I suggest you listen to your husband and stick to the 'There was only eight survivors' story you and Jack made up." 

Kate turned around to face them all. "I remember all of you from the plane…but…but you died, how you could be here?" she asked running towards Jack. 

"Kate what did he mean by ten years ago?" Juliet asked.

Kate stared at her "Were you even on the plane?" 

Juliet looked at Jack who shrugged

"Kate before you died what do you remember?" 

"I remember me and Jack finding the satellite phone then we got contact with the Freighter they said they'd pick us up today." She said making up this part as she went.

"Okay Kate now I know something's wrong." Jack said looking into her eyes.

Kate shook her head and looked at Daniel who was turned around looking at something else. "There in his pants!" Kate yelled.

Jack looked at Daniel. "Kate that's Dan."

"Dan? You mean Daniel Faraday? The man that answered the phone on the Freighter?" She asked looking at him. Then she remembered _he worked with time travel I have to talk to him. _

"Kate you need to lay down, I'll go get you some food and you just go and relax." Jack said pushing her into her own tent.

Kate sat down in the corner sighing. Then she saw it. The picture she had taken on her sons ninth birthday. It had Jack, Sayid, Hurley and Sun in it. They had come to his party which was in the front yard of Kate's new house. She held in her arms the four week old Claire and had her lips on her husbands cheek. Jack had James on his shoulders and Sayid and Hurley stood on either side of them. Sun was on Kate's other side with the laughing seven year old Ji Yoen. _This will convince them. _Kate told herself. 

Then suddenly she started to cry. She didn't know why, but she did. So she stood and snuck out of her tent heading towards Daniel who was sitting on the beach with Charlotte.

"Dan?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Hey Kate welcome back, heard you…" He was hit in the arm by Charlotte. "Didn't have the best morning, anything I can help you with?"

Kate looked at Charlotte. "I need to talk to you…alone." She said and Charlotte nodded and walked away. "Dan, what do you know about…time travel?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"A lot actually, why?"

"Because the last thing I remember, before coming back to life this morning was standing in my living room telling me that he was going to let Ben take me back and then Ben killed me, and when I died in 2014 I died now in 2004 and but I woke up now, I don't know if I did then. And that's what I need to find out, I know I can call someone in that time but I need the sat. phone."

"Wow. Kate I'm sorry to say but, um, Jack has the phone."

Kate looked behind her at her tent. She saw Jack standing outside of it holding a bowl of something. "Thanks, I'll…I'll talk to him, but I'm going to need your help to phone them." 

"Anything I can do to help Kate." She said with a smile.

Kate walked beside Daniel up the beach towards Jack who was watching her looking irritated. 

"Kate I thought I told you to lay down."

"I had to talk to Dan." She said taking the picture out of her pocket. "Jack, listen I have proof that we got off this god-for-saken island." She handed him the picture and he almost dropped the food. 

"What? Who is this?" he said pointing at the baby Kate was holding.

"That's my daughter Claire, and the boy on your shoulders is my son James. The man beside me is my husband Kevin and the baby Sun is holding is Ji Yoen her daughter. See Jack I'm not crazy, we got off this island, and we are the oceanic six,"

"There are only five of us in this picture."

"Yeah, Jin, he…he died before his daughter was born."

Jack looked at Kate. "Oh," He murmured sadly.

"We're in front of my brand new house." She said smiling. "But Jack listen, I…I need to phone you in 2014, ten years from now, two months before this picture. I need to phone you and I need to ask what the hell happened after Ben killed me in both 2014 and 2004 so I need the phone."

Jack looked at Kate as though she was crazy. "Here." He took the phone from his back pocket and gave it to Kate who gave it to Daniel who immediately started hitting buttons. 

After about five minutes he asked. "Kate hurry what's the number in 2014, the number you want to call."

"Um it's --," She said quickly. 

"Hey that's…that's my home number." Jack said. 

"Yeah, Jack I'm phoning you which means you have to be quiet because if you say something it could change the whole future." 

Daniel handed Kate the phone which was ringing aloud, "Sorry Kate, but I don't want to risk pushing any buttons, which includes the 'Speaker' button."

Kate just nodded and then she pulled Jack and Daniel into her tent and sat down in the corner waiting for someone to answer the damn phone. 

Then two minutes later someone answered. _"Hello, Dr. Shepard's residence may I ask who's speaking?" _

Kate looked up at Jack. "Yeah, can I please speak with Dr. Shepard."

"_Do you have an appointment?"_

"No, just tell him it's Kate and…and Ben sent me back." 

"_Okay just hold on one moment_." 

A few seconds later someone else was on the phone. _"Kate?"_

"Jack! What year is it?" She asked quickly.

"_2014, why? And where are you? After Ben killed you, and I knew you were dead because I checked your pulse and it was completely gone, but after Ben killed some of hi people, including Richard came in and took you and Kevin, I was left with your Kids, who I could get to stop crying. I phoned the police and they let James and Claire stay with me since I'm their godfather."_

"Jack, I'm back on the island and it's 2004. And I'm not with Kevin, infact I'm sitting in my tent with you and Faraday."

"_Faraday? He…he's alive?"_

"Yeah, Jack you haven't killed him yet, you haven't even found out about Michael yet."

"_Kate, remember what Kevin said? About you pretending to only know about the oceanic six?" _

"Yeah."

"_Do it, but tell someone that you remember, tell me." _

"No you'll just tell Juliet."

"_No, Kate I always loved you and I would never tell anyone anything that you told me not to tell. Never."_

"Hold on. Daniel could you maybe, leave for a minute or two?"

"Uh, yeah sure tell me if it dies." He said before pushing out of the tent.

"Jack you can go if you want too, you don't need to hear this."

"But I'm telling you stuff that you should all ready know." 

"Jack you still there?" 

"_Yeah, and that was weird hearing myself talk. And Kate as weird as this may sound it's true, I'm telling you something you should know."_

"Jack it's maybe three weeks after I really hurt you."

"_Kate, I told you I don't care, I really don't care. I mean did think you loved him and I was ready to go with that, anything to make you happy. But when you told me everything I understood. You don't love him and he never loved you it was just a weird way how things worked out." _

"Yeah it was." 

"_Kate your son is here should I put him on?"_

"YES! Yes please let me talk to James."

"_Mommy?" _

"Hey baby, are you alright?"

"_I thought you were dead?"_

"No baby, I'm alright. I'm fine. Listen mummy loves you and she probably won't see you for awhile. But I promise that uncle Jack will explain everything to you. And-" Then the line went dead and the phone started to beep.

Kate hit a random button on the phone to shut it off then started to cry. Jack pushed over to sit next to Kate and hug her. 

"Hey, hey, it's alright. It's alright."

"You believe me now?"

"I kind of have to."

She smiled. "Good."

"Kate you know that I love you and I would never tell anyone right?"

Kate moved closer to him. "I know, I know."


	3. He's Dead

**Untitled**

"I can't believe this man, I mean, dude it's horrible." 

"Yeah Hurley I know, but that's the way Ben is." 

"So you get to keep James and Claire?"

"Yeah Sun, I do." 

"And you are sure they…Kate I mean is…dead." 

Jack just stared blankly for a few moments. 

"What exactly did Ben say?" 

"Ben told Kate that he was going to send her back in time, to when we had only been on the island for three months." 

"Why?"

"I don't know, there was something she needed to take back."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know Sayid. But some how, he did it. Or at least-" Jack was cut off by his home phone ringing. 

"Shelly? Could you get that?"

"Yes doctor Shepard." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Shelly had been working for Jack since his return. She answered the phone as she usually did. 

"Hello, Dr. Shepard's residence may I ask who's speaking?" 

"_Yeah, can I please speak with Dr. Shepard"_

"Do you have an appointment?"

"_No, just tell him it's Kate and…and Ben sent me back." _

"Okay just hold on one moment." 

Okay, just hold on one second.

----------------------

After the phone died James ran into Suns open arms and started to sob. 

"Hey, bud it's going to be alright. She'll be fine."

"How can you say that Uncle Jack?"

"Because she always is."

James looked up at him uncle and nodded before running upstairs again. 

"You guys heard the whole conversation?" He asked.

"Yea, Dude I like heard you and Faraday."

"Yeah Hurley, it was weird."

"You feeling alright Jack?" Sun said.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy from shock is all."

Sun nodded, "Jack do you think you should have told her, that her husband is dead?"

Jack looked up at Sun. "I don't think so, she has a job to do and she can't be distracted."

A/N: Sorry I now mega short chapter just wanted to get the thoughts of them out of the way. R&R


	4. Kevin Johnson or Michael Dawson?

**Kevin Johnson or Michael Dawson?**

"So only six of us get off?" Jack asked still sitting in Kate's tent.

"Yeah."

"And this…Jacob gets pissed at us so he starts torturing the others?"

"Yeah."

Kate had given Daniel back the phone. She told him that the battery hadn't died but something had happened. He told her that he would keep trying to phone people and that she'd come back if it worked.

"Wow…and you think you're here to keep me from killing Dan?" 

Kate thought for a second "Yeah and I think I know how I can do it too." She stood up and ran out of her tent towards the beach where Dan was always sitting.

"Dan?" 

"Hey, Kate feeling better?"

"Yeah, I was wondering so you know a Kevin Johnson?"

"Kate what's this about?" Jack said coming up behind her.

"Yeah, Kate…he's the…the janitor on the Freighter, why?"

"Does he have a son?"

"Yeah, um Vincent Johnson,"

"Wow, he chose his dog's name."

"Kate? Who are you talking about?"

"Jack, Kevin and Vincent Johnson aren't….Kevin and Vincent Johnson, they're Michael Dawson and Walt Lloyd."

"What?"

"Yeah, they are Ben's spies. Well Walt isn't on the boat and Michael is threatening Dan and Charlotte and you think that Dan is talking about well him and Charlotte killing us but he was really talking to his captain about when Michael threatened him, well you get the wrong idea and you kill him, Charlotte too. Well everyone gets upset and leaves well except Sun and Jin and Juliet stays for a few more days ten she goes back to her people, and I'm not talking about John's camp. Well then rescue comes and takes us three awaya and we go to the Barracks and only Hurley comes back with us. Then Jacob gets pissed and well…I already told you the rest. And we get Sayid and then you end up killing Michael too, Desmond had already died…"

"Why do I kill Michael?"

"Why not? He hurt me, and you cared about me, and you also thought that he was in on the whole idea about killing everyone on the island. Well, he wasn't like always, he was just trying to get his son back. And all I need to do is call him and tell him that Ben still has Walt then maybe I can go home." 

"Dan can you make that call?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

Daniel started to punch in numbers on the phone again, _"Hello?"_

"Hey captain, can I speak to Johnson?"

"_Why?"_

"Because I need to ask hi something. Say, why do you have his phone?"

"_Because we kicked him off the ship, he's one of the oceanic survivors and is only trying to get them rescued. He's an intruder and a spy. His real name his Michael Dawson and he's a sawdin liar."_

"How did he leave the ship?"

"_Frank took him on his last run to pick up you and Charlotte."_

Dan hung up the phone and dialed in another number. _"Hello?"_

"Frank? Hey is Johnson, or Michael or what ever you want to call him there?"

"_Yeah he's here,"_

"can I speak to him?"

"_Yeah, sure. Hey! Mike! Phones for you it's Faraday."_

"No, it's…it's Kate."

"_Alright, then it's Kate."_

"_Hello?" _

Dan handed the phone to Kate. She inhaled deeply "Hey Michael…it's Kate."

"Kate, listen before you start yelling and shit let me tell you-"

"Ben has Walt. He has him with his group. I have no clue how he went to New York and took him out of your Hotel room. But he did. And he's here."

"What?"

"Yeah, so don't start threatening Dan. You don't have to."

"You'd you?"

"Long story. How far away are you from the beach?"

"We just landed about three miles from the caves."

"Great, see you soon. Um me and Jack will come and get you before someone else sees you and kills you." 

"Thanks, and Kate."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, I realy need to find him."

"Yeah well Michael this island is not the same without you walking around screaming 'Walt' and asking people we've seen your son every two seconds."

"I miss you guys too, and…I'm sorry."

"I know, any way talk to you later. Bye."

Kate hung up the phone and handed it to Daniel. "Keep trying to phone Jack."

"Keep trying to phone Jack? Who's Jack?"

"Go away Sawyer this doesn't concern you."

"Well Doc, since I heard your whole conversation with Mike it does concern me."

Kate turned to him "And what makes you think that?"

"Damn Freckles, you looked pissed."

"I've had a bad morning, you know when I died and came back to this damn island that I left ten years ago."

"Freckle did you bump your pretty little head or something?"

" Kate your husband warned you before I killed you, you should lie to them, all of them. And then when you phoned the Jack from ten years from now he said the same thing. Keep it a secret it seems Daniel knows and Sawyer is about to find out." 

"Ben where is Walt?"

"He's safe…For now." With that Ben stalked away.

"Come on we have to go find Frank and Michael."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah Dan I'd like you to come."

"What about me?"

"Sawyer you stay here and…keep your self entertained."

"Fine! Will do Doc."

Jack nodded then him Kate and Daniel grabbed some water and left.

It was two hours later when they found the group sitting on the edge of the helicopter. 

"Hey Man." Michael said nodding at Jack.

"Hey Michael."

"So why exactly would your people kill Michael?"

"None of your business Frank now come on I want to make it back by sun set." Kate gave Michael a quick hug.

"No, we have to go get my son first."

"Michael your not going to start this again are you?"

"Kate I'll do what ever I can to get him back."

"Ben is running away from our camp in two days we'll follow him back to his people." Kate said giving Frank a water bottle.

"Fine, but that's the most I'm waiting, two days."

"That's the most I expect you to wait Michael."

A/N: So I hope this chapter didn't bring up to many questions. Well sorry it's kind of short….Please Read and Reveiw


	5. An old Friend

Untitled

**Untitled**

Jack sat in his car with James and Claire in the back driving through traffic to get to the LA mental hospital that he was meeting Hurley at. It was his birthday and he had been waiting for him all day. 

He got out of his car in the empty parking lot and opened the back door to the car and pulled out Claire. He locked the door behind James and was about to open the door to the mental hospital when a familiar voice sounded behind him. "So your not even going to ask Ben to send you back too?"

Jack spun around to and almost dropped the baby when he saw Charlie. "How?"

"Long story, now I know how you can get back Jack! And you'll be really happy to know I can send the kids back as well!"

"You…you can?"

"Yeah."

"So will there be like two of me?"

"No the same thing will happen to you that happened to Kate."

"Mommy? What happened to my mommy? Is she all right?" James cried out stepping towards Charlie.

"Ben killed her, in both 2004 and 2014 and she came back in 2004, Juliet saved her. You couldn't. You though she had been dead too long. But yeah she's fine, I mean everyone thinks she's insane, but what ever."

"Then do you it, send me back."

"Me too! I want to see my mommy!" 

"You both want back?"

"Yes!" James screamed out.

"The baby can't go to the island, she has never been there before, and I don't think it's a good idea."

"Fine! I'll, I'll let Sun hold on to her for awhile, just please send us back."

"Alright man what ever you say…"

Jack wasn't thinking straight, he didn't know what exactly he had agreed to, but it was something. He swore he stood there staring in the face of a ghost for almost an hour before he fell over and then nothing, he just felt coldness.

"So what's the first thing your going to do when you get back to the beach, Michael?" Kate asked while they were all sitting around the fire for the night.

"I don't know, get my ass kicked by everybody else, and watch Ben like a hawk. What else?" 

"You'll probably get sawyer asking you how I feels to be the most hated man on the island." Kate added half laughing.

"Yeah." Michael smiled. Then the group started to laugh but immediately stopped when they heard something moving behind them. 

Jack stood up holding his gun out closely followed by Kate and Frank. They stood completely still as a small figure of a boy emerged from the bushes. "Mommy?" he said looking up at Kate.

"James!" Kate screamed dropping her gun and running towards the little boy. 

"Mommy! Where…where am I?" 

"Hon you're on the island. How did you get here?"

"I was with uncle Jack and Claire, when some guy he called Charlie came up and started talking about how he could send us to the island and then it was just….black and cold." He started to sob into his mother's belly.

"It's all right baby you're here now. With me."

"Mommy? Did uncle Jack tell you that da-Kevin is dead?"

"What?" Kate yelled finally breaking down. She fell to her knees bawling into her hands her son's arms still wrapped tightly around her. 

Jack. Michael and Frank were standing there staring at the small family sadly. Jack slowly started towards Kate. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Kate, you know it's going to be alright, right? Who was Kevin any way?"

Kate looked up into Jack's face, "He is…was my…my husband." 

Jack looked at her blankly. "Oh, Kate I am so sorry." Jack offered a hand to her which she took and used Jack to stand up picking the small boy up in her arms. 

"We should get some sleep." Michael said awkwardly sitting down. 

Kate nodded and carried her son towards the fire lying down with and they slept.

"Jack…Jack…come on man wake up!" Kate woke up to Michael screaming. 

She slowly opened her eyes to see her son sitting next to Jack who was getting CPR by Frank and Michael was shaking him roughly 

She stumbled as she sat up yawning. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know he just never woke up." Frank answered now pounding his chest.

Frank was about to give up when Jack's eyes flew open and he sat up coughing tiredly. He looked around for a second slowly backing away at the sight of Frank. Then he saw her. "Kate!"

"Jack, what happened?"

"Charlie he sent me back, he let James come too, Kate I thought you were dead! But…but you're back!" 

Kate couldn't believe it he was sent back in time too. "Jack, how…oh god, Jack." She got closer to him and press her lips to him ear whispering "_Pretend like nothing happened like you just woke up from a dream or something, right now we are with Michael and Frank who have just returned to the island."_

She backed away. 

"Jack man, what was that?" Michael said putting a hand on Jack's shoulders. 

"I was sleeping with my head on a rock, it pushed to hard in my temple and I just got hurt, I'll be fine now." He said smiling calmly.

"Uncle Jack are you okay?"

"Jack, this is my son James, he calls you uncle Jack because I told him that if you ever got off the island you would be his godfather, and I would want you to be his uncle any way."

"Yeah, James…I'm alright."

"You sure?"

"Yeah bud, I'm sure."

"Okay, well then we better start moving." Frank said standing up.

Jack nodded and stood up with help from Kate. He was still a little wobbly but would be fine.

Kate took her son's hand and walked behind Michael and Frank but beside Jack. She looked at him and smiled slightly suddenly remembering. "So is he dead?"

"IS who dead?"

"Kevin, is he…I mean did he die?"

"Yeah, Kate. I'm sorry but Ben shot his in the head."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He thought about this long and hard knowing the truth completely but not wanting to admit it to her but there was no other reason for him not to tell her that her husband the one who sent her back her, the one that he hated so much was dead. So as much as he didn't like it, he told her the truth. 

"I didn't tell you that Kevin was gone because he was the one that sent you back here, he was the one that agreed to let Ben take you and-" He was interrupted by Kate.

"So! Do I still not deserve to know when my husband is dead?" She said coldly before picking up her pace and walked next to Michael.

Jack felt immediate regret; he should have told her first, not waste time with all the stuff he did to her. He should have just told her why he didn't want her to be sad, why he didn't want her to cry. 

"_I didn't tell you because I love you." _He whispered to the wind. 

A/N: Okay so Jack is there for anyone who didn't get that. I thought you would but I wasn't sure so yeah. Please Read and Review!!


	6. Not Back in Time

Untitled

**Untitled**

"Michael!" Sawyer said as Jack, Kate, James, Frank and Michael came back to the beach.

People were surrounding the small group. "Why to hell did you bring him back Jackass?" He yelled.

"Well there's a nickname I never really missed. I mean I liked Doc, but Jackass?" He whispered in her ear. She just gave him a cold look and turned away.

"Sawyer, Michael came back to help us. His son is still on the island, as Ben knows." She looked at Ben who smiled slightly. "He won't hurt you, I promise you that."

"Okay, Freckles, I'll take your word for that, so if that's all cleared up I'll ask the question everyone is dieing the ask, who's the kid?"

James grabbed Kate's and pressed up against her hip. "Mommy, is he going to hurt me?" He whispered.

Sawyer raised his eyebrow "Mommy?"

"Don't start Sawyer." She said giving her son a reassuring hug.

He smirked at her. "What are you Freckles 23? Seems you had a kid early."

"I'm thirty si…I mean I'm 27 Sawyer, what were you 23 when Clementine was born?"

"How do you know about her?" He gave her a harsh cold look.

"I was friends with Cassidy, me and her used to do cons together, and then she told me she was pregnant and the father, as in you took all her money, so I told her to turn you in…tell me Sawyer did you go to jail?" She raised an eye brow at him.

"Sawyer…mommy do you mean as in James Ford?" James said backing away.

"Yeah, Babe James Ford." Kate stepped towards her son and kneeled down. "Where's your sister?"

"Ask Jack." He said taking another step back.

She turned to him, "Okay Jack, no more lying… what happened and who brought you here and where is my daughter?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't know where Claire is, before I was knocked unconscious She was in my arms,"

"Knocked on conscious? By who?"

Jack looked closely at her before taking a deep breathe, "He wasn't lying Kate,"

"Jack what are you talking about?"

"Hurley, he wasn't lying."

"Dude what wasn't I lying about?" Hugo asked stepping forward.

"He wasn't lying about seeing Charlie in the convenient store was he?" Kate said shaking her head.

"No…he wasn't. I…I saw him too he sent me back Kate…" He shook his head, "He sent us back." He looked at James.

"Kate, sorry to interrupt…but you have a phone call from the past." Dan said handing the phone to Kate.

"Hello?" She said kneeling down to sat beside her son.

"_Kate? Due is that you?" _

"Hurley, how are you phoning me?"

"_We got Ben's phony thingy…the satellite phone thing, like the one we had on the island, you know that Dan had before Jack…you know…killed him…" _

"Oh yeah, listen Hurley why are you phoning me?" Kate looked up at Hurley who had a weird look on his face as did everyone else.

"_Because, Jack went missing, and they kind of found your daughter in your house…all alone…and they also found your husband…um…well-"_

"They found him dead." She said.

"_Yeah, sorry…well anyways they gave Claire to Sun. And Kate um James…James is missing too."_

""I'm here Uncle Hurley, um I guess it's kind of late, but happy birthday." James said smiling.

"Yeah, Hurley I'm…I'm here too." Jack said aloud.

"_Oh, dude, you scared me, thank god! Listen Kate, Jack we'll get you back, I promise we'll get Ben to bring you back."  
_

"Hurley, I don't know how you're going to do that, but thank you, so much." Then the phone died.

She handed it back to Dan and sighed.

"So Kate, never listened to your husband and now look at you. You're a widow, sitting being stared by a bunch of confused old friends." Ben said with a smirk.

Kate cracked and jumped at him. She wrapped her hands around his neck. "Why'd you kill him? Why did you kill my husband?" She screamed. "Why'd you kill Kevin?" She couldn't hold him very long; she broke down crying and couldn't seem to stop. She sobbed long and hard into her hands.

James walked over to Ben. "Mr. Linus I always knew you were a bad man, but I never thought you were evil." He spit on Ben then sat down beside mother and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kate, you care to tell us what in hell is going on?" John said.

Kate looked up at him. "No…" Is all she said before she stood up and ran. She ran into the jungle, she like she always did. But this time it wasn't to save her life, or to save anyone else's, it was to end it, because she knew that she couldn't relive any of it so she ran towards the cliff preparing to jump, and that's just what she did, she jumped. She jumped over the cliff and plunged into the rocks below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hurley smashed the phone against the wall trying to get it to work, but it was no use. It was dead.

He got up and went to his car which was in the parking garage. He got in and he drove. He drove down the highway well aware that he was breaking the speed limit. He parked in the parking lot of the animal hospital and barged into a room were Benjamin Linus stood talking to Sayid.

"Man, why did you put James and Jack on the island?" Hurley asked smugly.

"I didn't…Charlie did." HE said with a smile.

"Charlie is dead man." Hurley looked at Ben.

"You and I both know that's not true Hurley, so stop lying to yourself and accept that he will always be alive."

"Man, you are a good liar." Hurley replied throwing the phone at him.

"I just talked to Kate, and Jack and James?"

"Yeah, and Kate just killed herself." Sayid said opening a door behind him. "Which brought her back in this time."

"Dude. How…how could that happen?" Hurley said seeing the unconscious Kate with her chest heaving on the floor.

"Once you go to Island you can't die, because once you die there you come back here, once you die there you come back here."

"Then why did Kate go back in time?"

"She didn't… she just think she did." Ben smiled wickedly.

"Dude what are you talking about?"


End file.
